Nothing They Wouldn't Do
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: Rather it be taking hits of lighting from evil black bunny rabbits, choosing to die rather then to be evil again, taking hits from a pink knight with an obsession with herself, or getting crushed by both the powers of Light and Darkness. One things for sure there is nothing these two wouldn't do for each other. Including getting hit by a car. No slash.


AN: Another Digimon Frontier Drabble about Koichi and Koji. :3 See? I told you guys they have me. R&amp;R lovelies!

* * *

It's been a year.

Zoe had invited all six of them to spend the day together since it was the anniversary since they all went to the Digital World. And because of which she dragged them all along to go shopping. Currently they were all walking around the mall gathering various things for the pick nick that was being planned.

It's no surprise that they all had changed in the past year. Tommy was no longer wearing that huge yellow hat, his light greenish pants and white T-shirt were now replaced with a orange V-neck shirt with a brown jacket over top and blue jeans.

JP, combined with doing a lot of exercise had slimmed down some and replaced his blue jumpsuit with long overalls and yellow T-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

Takuya's clothing still looked the same. Though there were three things that were different: Takuya- like Tommy- no longer had his hat or goggles, his gloves were also gone.

Zoe's outfit was no longer pink, but a dark purple. Her long blonde hair was now pulled back into a high ponytail. Which she thought made her long dress stand out better.

The only thing that was different about Koji's outfit was that the color of his jacket and bandanna changed color each day. Right now, Koji wore a light greenish brown bandanna tied on his head and a gray jacket. Koji's hair however was the one thing that everyone noticed. A year ago it had been long that he had it pulled back in a low ponytail. Now though he had it cut even shorter then Koichi's was back then.

Of the six of them, the Warrior of Darkness was the only one who still looked exactly the same from a year ago. The same hair style, same green jacket and red, long sleeve shirt, same white pants and sneakers. The reason for that was Koichi didn't feel any different. He was still shy, still hesitant to do anything that wasn't fully planned out.

But he was happy. He truly was, now that he had his brother, friends and his family in his life. He couldn't be more thankful.

Suddenly Tommy grabbed Koichi by the arm and pulled him in front of a Toy Store window. "Koichi, look! Doesn't that look like a Starmon?" Tommy said as he pointed towards one of the displays. Koichi looked down at the toy Tommy thought to be a Digimon. He laughed, feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah, it kinda does." The action figure did look a lot like the Digimon that help them back get to the Digital World after the Royal Knights stranded them on the moon. It's head, of course was in the shape of a star, but it's body was tall, slim and human.

Not technically Starmon replica, but a good likeness.

Tommy laughed and ran ahead of everyone else, his childlike innocence seemed to come out more when he was around the rest of them. Koichi couldn't help but smiled at the sight. Being back home it didn't take long for him to grow even closer to his four friends then he was before. Tommy especially because he was the youngest of them and therefore everyone including Koji felt more protective of him.

He abruptly stopped walking when Zoe appeared in front him and place two bags filled with fruits and vegetables. She smiled, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, Koichi. But could you hold these for me?"

He nodded. Always happy to help his friends. Koichi then felt something brush his arm as he continued walking. He turned his head to the right and saw Koji with a number of bags in and around his arms. The older couldn't help but laugh.

"Your girlfriend has you carrying a lot of bags there, isn't she? Otouto?"

Koji jerked his head towards his twin and blushed. He gaped at Koichi, as he always did when Koichi said something uncharacteristically sarcastic or teasing. The older brother had joined in on JP and Takuya's teasing ever since Zoe and Koji started dating three months after they came back home. Though it _was_ only teasing, Koichi was happy his brother and Zoe had found each other.

The Warrior of Light scoffed and gave his brother a playful shove. "Your lucky your my brother. If you had been Takuya, I'd have hit you by now."

Koichi smiled fondly. "_Twin_ brother." He corrected. He retired Koji's shove with a nudge to his side.

Koji returned the smile. "Yeah."

"SO, Zoe? Do we have everything we need?" Takuya voice asked loudly, sounding overwhelmingly bored.

Zoe nodded. "Yep, everything's crossed off my list. Where'd Tommy go? He has the tub of ice cream."

JP snickered as he began eating a low calorie chocolate bar. "It's probably gone by now, Z. That kid may act grown up but he's still a kid and kids _love_ ice cream. Especially the kind you got."

Koichi chuckled at the playful bickering. "I'll go find him." He suggested walking off in search of their youngest member. Twenty minutes passed and he still couldn't find Tommy, Koichi was starting to get worried, his slow casual walking he had been doing before was now a fast sprint. He spread his search so wide that it lead him outside of one of the many malls entrance ways.

But then finally he spotted the child he was looking for. Relief flooded Koichi, Tommy was chatting with his many friends a crossed the street on the other side of the road.

"Tommy!" He called out, waving his hand to get the kids attention. "C'mon! We gotta go!" Tommy turned his head and grinned when he saw Koichi. Saying goodbye to his friends the Warrior of Ice made his way over to the thirteen year old.

Koichi's heart jumped in his throat as things seemed to happen in slow motion. The car that came speeding by, Tommy's obliviousness to it- even though the kid had looked both ways, like anyone naturally would- as he ran down the cross walk.

"TOMMY!" He yelled over the roaring in his own ears.

Upon seeing Koichi's reaction, The ten year old abruptly stopped, turned saw the car coming but didn't move, or _couldn't_ move, for he was too shellshocked. Bolting forward, Koichi had nothing else in his mind but getting his friend out of harms way, even if he got injured in the process. Stretching his hands out he didn't even hesitate as he shoved Tommy out of the way of the vehicle.

But then ironically Koichi found that now _he_ could no longer move as he saw the car's front nearly inches in from hitting him. His life flash before him. Everything seemed to be on fast forward: From every moment he's had with his mother, his shy days at school growing up, barely having any friends, finding out he had a brother, coming to the Digital Word, helping save it, being reunited with his twin when he thought he never would.

"KOICHI!" Someone bellowed.

Turning his head, he saw Koji right in his face, his brother grabbed him by his green jacket and tossed him backwards. Doing so, caused him to roll and the side of his head to hit the concrete sidewalk so hard his peripherals blackened. His blue eyes widened in horror as he saw- with what little vision he had- the car hit Koji head on.

"NO!" He screamed. "KOJI!"

His twin rolled over the top of the car and landed in a heap on the cement ground a few feet away. Then the Warrior of Light lay there unmoving. Koichi thought he was having a panic attack at the way his heart was racing. He tried to get up, to _move_. But his body wasn't responding, what was worse was he could slowly feel himself slipping unconscious.

_N-No! K-Koji! I have to get to Koji!_ He thought desperately as his blurring vision locked on his brother and refused to see anything else but him. He felt frantic hands grab him. They began picking him up and away from Koji.

"No!" He gasped out, his eyes -vision now completely gone- started to burn and his head felt as though it was splitting open. "Koji!" Lurching forward, he reached out a hand in a pitiful attempted to get to his twin.

Tears fell out then.

He blacked out seconds after.

* * *

"_Urgh_..." He moaned out. For a moment he didn't know where he was and began to panic. His eyes felt like a thousand pounds, they throbbed whenever he attempted to open them, so he kept them closed.

"Sir? Good your awake. I'll inform the doctor."

_Hospital._ No doubt about that. Koichi cringed visibly, it even hurt to _think_ and his body _ached_ all over as he lay there, waiting for the doctor as patiently as he could.

Soon the Warrior of Darkness heard footsteps coming towards him. "So you are awake? Excellent." A pause. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital." Koichi answered. He remembered this routine from last time.

_Scribble.. Scribble._

"Do you know who you are?"

He nodded.

"Tell me your name."

"Koichi Kimura."

_Scribble.. Scribble._

He felt the doctor smile. "Very good." The man congratulated him. "You have no signs of amnesia, which is a surprise considering how hard your skull hit the concrete."

_Hit the concrete?_

"Your other injuries: A fractured ankle, a broken arm, and a bruised rib. All of which we treated. You are very lucky that was all it was."

_All it was? What's he-? _

As if someone flipped a switch he remembered in that second what happened that would put him in the hospital. Tommy running a crossed the street to get to him, the speeding car, pushing the ten year old out of the way, only to have Koji- His eyes snapped open. _Koji! _How could he forget his twin even for a few seconds? He felt like the worst brother ever.

"Koji!" Koichi repeated. "Doctor, my brother! Koji! He was the one who got hit by the car, how's my brother!?"

The look on the doctor's face showed he wasn't to keen on answering Koichi's question, but smiled regardless. "Your still recovering, yourself. Why don't you rest for a little while longer and then I'll tell you about your brothers condition afterwards, kay?"

Usually he was polite with all adults but this man wasn't making any sense. Think about himself instead of his twin? Koichi has never done that, ever since he found out he had a brother was the day he realized he had someone, someone who understood him. As a child he always felt like something was missing from him, that something was wrong. Koichi remembered waking up some nights not knowing why, he had the sensation that someone was needed. Needed by someone. He'd have episodes where he'd suddenly get angry or frightened. Koichi find himself isolating himself, even though he desperately wanted to make friends. Or have the sudden urge to run away from the loneliness.

After leaning about Koji, Koichi was finally able to discover that all those years of random thoughts, emotions and impulses, weren't all coming from himself. But also from Koji.

He shook his head, stubbornly. A sharp jolt of pain shoot through his skull but he ignored it. "No! I want to know how he's doing now! He's my _twin_, doctor! Please!"

The doctor sighed, clearing realizing he wasn't getting out of this explanation. "Your brother's in a coma."

...

...

...

After the doctor had left, Koichi could do nothing but stare at the ceiling in utter shock. Koji in a coma? He couldn't believe it, he didn't _want_ to believe it. A coma meant critical danger, it meant that there was a possibly that his twin wasn't going to wake up. There was a slim to none chance that Koji could die. Just like he almost did a year ago.

His hands began to shake. "Koji..." Koichi whispered. _Wake up soon, please. _

Suddenly the door to his room burst open. "Koichi!" Several voices cried out all at once. He turned his head and saw his friends, Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Tommy. All looking concerned and out of breathe.

"Guys-" He began, happy to see familiar faces that would offer him company if he needed it. Which he did.

"Koichi! Are you okay!?"

"How are you doing, bud!? You need anything?"

"It's good to see you awake."

A smile formed on his face as he listen to them talk all at once. Slowly, he carefully inched himself up into a sitting position. Trying to mind his ankle, arm and rib proved to be much more difficult then he intended, but with the help of JP and Zoe, Koichi was able to do it.

"Thanks for coming, you guys." He announced truly grateful that he could called these people his closest friends. Sure, he has others friends so did Koji and the rest of them. But none of them come close to the ones he made in the Digital World. Koichi hadn't been very willing at first to have them as friends, considering he tried to destroy them all as Duskmon, but soon- after Koichi accepted that the Darkness in him was _good_ because he decided that it was- he found that he was calling the other Legendary Warriors his companions.

Takuya patted his shoulder, gently. "Of course we came, buddy! Your our friend, after all."

JP grinned as he agreed with the Warrior of Fire. "Yeah, the six of us are thick as thieves! We've been through so much together." Zoe took his good hand and smiled that soft smile she always use with him. It was a sister smiling at a brother. Koichi returned it, as he always did.

"How's Koji?" She asked him then. And Koichi's heart dropped into his stomach. He gazed down at his white blanket. Hesitation was boiling inside him, he didn't know if he should tell them about his brother's current state or wait until the doctor did. He was already having a hard time dealing with the news, the Warrior of Darkness couldn't imagine how his friends would take it, especially Zoe.

"Koichi?"

Koichi closed his eyes and exhale a deep breathe. "Koji..." He cleared his throat, which decided then to become hoarse. "He's in a coma."

They all gasped at the sentence he spoke. "Koji?"

"No way..."

He instinctively looked at Zoe, who was- like he predicted- not taking the news well. Koichi squeezed her hand in his as he watched tears form in her aqua green eyes then fell down her cheeks. "The doctor refused to tell me anymore then that."

"Did you tell him that was your brother!?" Takuya asked furiously.

Koichi nodded. "Yes."

"Your _twin_ brother!?"

Again he nodded. "_Yes_, but it didn't make a difference. I have no idea what else is wrong with him. I..." He trailed off when he realized that not everyone had a chance to talk. There was one person who was staying silent, hands intertwined together and head bent down low, as to avoid others eyes, the tenseness of his shoulders said that he wanted to be anywhere else in the world but here.

"Tommy?" He inquired softly. "Are you okay?" It was more of a way to get the boy's attention then a question. Koichi knew that the ten year old was anything but okay.

Tommy's shoulders gave a visible shuddered as he heard Koichi address him. For a few minutes nothing happened, everyone stayed perfectly still, not afraid to move in general but afraid they'd accidentally ruin whatever was about to happen with their youngest member with the slightest movement. The boy continued to get worse as time went on, soon the rest of his body began shaking, his breathing hitched in his throat trying so hard to keep from crying, believing him to be too old to cry.

"Tommy?" Koichi tried again. This time Tommy lifted his head and stared directly at the Warrior of Darkness. His young eyes were racked with guilt and shame. Koichi stared back. The tears fell down the ten year old's cheeks then. Tommy ran forward and wrapped his short arms around him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried out as he pressed his face into Koichi's chest as he sobbed openly. "K-Koichi! I'm sorry, this i-is all my f-fault!"

The others looked at each other and then at Koichi. Takuya took a step forward. "Don't be silly, Tommy. This wasn't your fault." Tommy ignored Takuya as he continued to cry his chest. Koichi wrapped his good arm around the boy and rubbed his back.

"Takuya's right, Tommy-"

"I was the one who had to run out in the street!" Tommy sobbed out loud and clear.

"You looked both ways, as everyone does. It's the driver's fault for speeding by even after he saw you."

"I could have moved out of the way." Tommy's guilt was deep and self reprimandingly harsh. Koichi knew that feeling. "Tommy, did you see me? I wasn't any better. I froze up just like you did, in a situation like that it's natural."

"But you-"

"I made a choice, Tommy. Your my friend, there was no way I was going to let you get hit by a car."

"But Koji-"

Koichi's heart stung terribly at the mention of his comatose twin. But he made himself look completely calm for Tommy's sake. "He made a choice too." The older twin knew why Koji had pulled him out of the way. But that didn't mean he was okay with it.

"Stop blaming yourself, Tommy." He told the Warrior of Ice. "This kind of guilt? It eats away at you until you don't trust yourself to be around others anymore. Trust me, I know first hand that it does. Don't let it do that to you. I don't blame you for what happened today. And if Koji was awake and here right now, I guarantee you he wouldn't either." He smiled down at the child.

Tommy looked up at Koichi, the tears still falling down his face and dripping onto the blanket. Everything was silent again, no one made a sound or move until the Warrior of Ice decided on his own if you wanted to go on blaming himself or not. Retracting one arm he had wrapped around Koichi, Tommy wiped his eyes and cheeks using the back of his hand.

Tommy let a small smile grace his young face. "Okay." Takuya, JP and Zoe all let out sighs of relief. They walked over to the bed and placed their hands on the ten years olds back, talk erupted soon about how glad they all were that Tommy was no longer feeling guilty.

Koichi smiled.

A sharp pain jolted through his heart. The seer force of it made him gasp. It was a feeling of dread, like someone dumped a bucket of cold ice water on him. Something was _wrong_.

More so, something was wrong with Koji.

Koichi, completely forgetting about his own injuries, moving the blanket and Tommy off of him, he moved to get up. Immediately his friends moved to stop him.

"Woah! Koichi! Where's the fire?" JP's voice ran in his drumming ears. He tried to pushed their hands off of him.

"Let me go!" He hissed at them all for the first time in his life. They all jerked their hands away as if Koichi had just slapped them all. "Koichi-"

Placing both feet on the cold, tile ground. Koichi gripped the bed railing as he tried to get his feet to move. But with each movement caused a pain to short through his ankle, up into his ribs and arm. He wasn't going anywhere like this.

The feeling washed over him again, this time stronger and ten times more intense then the last. It was like an electric current tearing at his heart. Koichi bit his lip, frustrated with himself as tears formed in his eyes. "Koji!" The name left his his lips in a soft puff of air.

"Koji! _Koji!_"

He needed to get to his brother! If he didn't, then something bad was going to happen.

He felt his good arm being lifted and two hand snaking around his back. Turning his head he saw Takuya on his left and J.P on his right. The looks in both their eyes said the same thing. That they were going to help. Help him get to his brother.

Together they assisted Koichi out into the hallway where they didn't need a twin ESP connection to know where the Warrior of Light was. The high pitched beeping of the monitor and the loud orders coming from a doctor told them where they needed to go.

Walking down a long corridor, making two lefts and going straight, they were finally able to locate Koji's room and what they saw gave the four of them a serious case of déjà vu. But for Koichi the minute his blue eyes laid on his twin's bandaged, motionless body, surrounded by several nurses and the doctor. He began to panic. The monitor continued to beep, alerting everyone that Koji was going into critical danger.

"Doctor! The patient is still continuing to flat line."

"Charge them to 300. Clear!"

_Zap! _

"Koji..." He whispered.

One of the nurses shook her head as she gazed at the monitor, sounding almost sad. "Still nothing."

Koichi's eyes widened in utter terror as he witness the doctor stop and looked at his watch. "I'm calling it." He announced. "Time of death 5:15 p.m-"

"NO!" The Warrior of Darkness shouted. He bolted forward, no longer needed to help of JP and Takuya, as now Koichi couldn't even feel his injuries as he was now running on pure adrenaline. "Koji!" He cried out as he slowly limped toward his younger twin.

"Come back! Please! Koji! You promised! You promised me we'd go together!" His lip trembled and his vision blurred as he gazed at the face that was identical to his own and couldn't help but think this was exactly how Koji felt when their rolls were reversed. Koichi gently brushed some of his brother's bangs away from his face, then cupped his cheek with his hand. As he stood there, it felt like little by little his heart was slowly dying in his chest. The mere thought of accepting that Koji was gone made him feel sick to his stomach.

Nothing, even after Koichi's pleas the monitor continued to make that deafening _Beeee. _

He wanted to vomit, to cry, sob and scream at the world for doing this to them again. For separating them _again_. "P-Please..." He begged, tears cascading down his face and landing on Koji's cheeks, closed eyelids, forehead and neck. "Otouto.. Please, don't leave me, Koji." His voice was barely audible as he placed his forehead on top of Koji's in despair.

_Beeee..._

_Koji, please. I never told you how. Just how I came into the Digital World was all because of you. I want to tell you now, so you see. You can't._

_Beeee..._

_You can't go. _

_Beeee..._

_KOJI!_

...

...

_Beep._

_Beep._

Koichi lifted his head and looked at his other half, tears still leaking out of his eyes. "Koji?"

"I don't believe it." Nurse Three said in shock. "Doctor, there's a reading. He's got a pulse!"

The doctor and nurses sprung into action and ran to Koji's side. They gently pushed Koichi and his friends back out into the hallway so they wouldn't have anymore distractions. He stared at the doors as he leaned against the wall, his adrenaline rush was finally wearing off so he was now feeling his injuries once more.

He felt an hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, Koichi."

Koichi nodded, praying his friends were right.

* * *

That night Koichi had a dream where he was surrounded by darkness. However this darkness was different then his usually was. In fact, this darkness wasn't even _his_. He wandered around it for what felt like days. Wondering just how he got here in the first place, or even where _here_ was.

_Ko_

He stopped abruptly. Looking around, he thought he heard something. Shrugging his shoulders he continued.

_ic_

There it was again! That _something_ that sounded far off in the distance. Like a voice-like-wind. Up and down. Right and left. Sideways and front. No matter which way he looked there was nothing by pitch blackness.

_hi_

"Who's there?" He called out.

_Koichi..._

His eyes widened. It _was_ a voice he'd been hearing, a soft, distant voice that was calling out to him. "Koji?" He inquired hesitantly. His ears turned up on high as he listened for a replay. _Help..._

Koichi's heart almost stopped as he heard Koji's voice sound more broken then far away. "Koji! Where are you!?" Jerking in all direction but it was no use, he couldn't see a thing in this thick darkness.

"Koji? Talk, let me know where you are! Lead me to you!"

_Further. _

Koichi walked further into the dark.

_Slower._

The Warrior of Darkness slowed.

_Right. _

_Left._

Koichi took a right then a left. He noticed that the more he took his brother's directions, instead of wandering aimlessly in the dark, he saw that it was getting brighter. He took that as a sign that he was getting closer to Koji, since he is the Warrior of Light.

Soon he found himself bathed in whiteness. Koichi had to close his eyes it was just _so_ bright. Even brighter then the sun itself. He didn't know what was worse, not being able to see because it was too dark, or not being able to see because it's too bright. "Koji, where are you?"

...

_Here..._

Then Koichi tripped over something solid and fell face first onto the ground. Rubbed his forehead he looked to see what tripped him. Gasping when he saw that it was his twin just sitting there with his head resting on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. His face pale, his hair and his clothes dirty.

Koichi was at his side in a matter of seconds. His hands grasped Koji's shoulders. "Koji! What's wrong?" Koji's body jolted.

_Cold. _

_Ripped._

_Broken._

He looked down and saw his twin's jacket, the dark blue one he had folded up in a box back home was now ripped in half and laying loosely in Koji's hands. Koichi smiled, he ran his fingers through his brother's hair that was poking out from underneath his bandanna.

"It's okay, otouto." He told him. Taking off his green one, he draped it over Koji's shoulders. "You can have mine."

Then just like _that_ the Light and the Dark seem to merge together and it was no longer too hard to see from either side. For it was neither Light or Darkness now. It was Twilight. Surrounded by nothingness filled with reds, orange and yellows. All the colors that make up the sunset. Koji moved his head off his knees and looked at him. "Koichi?" He asked as he looked around in utter confusion.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. But-" The older twin gripped the side of Koji's shoulder and his head rested on the younger's knees. "I'm just glad your okay."

"Koichi-?"

"Koji, you mean the world to me. You know that right?" He didn't even care how cheesy and corny it sounded, it was true. Koji was _literally_ his light. If something ever happened to him. Koichi was certain that he'd be swallowed up by his own darkness.

The random sentence surprised Koji for a second as he embraced his older twin. Koji nodded. "Yeah, Koichi. Of course I know that."

"Good."

Koji laughed then, running a hand through the Warrior of Darkness's hair. "Weirdo." He said playfully.

Koichi joined in his brother's laughter.

...

...

...

He awoke feeling not as horrible as he was the first time. Groaning out, he felt so groggy, like he slept for two weeks. Koichi rubbed his eyes but didn't open them right away. His mind might be awake, but that didn't mean the rest of him was.

Then abruptly his thoughts went to Koji, how was his brother he wondered? Were they able to revive his twin or had he been too late and the _beep_ of the monitor was just a fluke? His heart hurt as that thought crashed into his mind. "Koji..."

"What?"

Koichi almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice, turning his head to the left, he saw a Koji laying opposite of him in a separate hospital bed. Koji smiled at him. "What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

He stared at his brother, all wide eyed and shocked. "K-Koji-" he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Koji, he was alive. His _light_ was alive! Tears fell from down his cheeks. He watched as the younger of the two scooted over as best as he could with his many injuries and pull the blanket back. A silent invitation for Koichi to come over. He took it gratefully.

Getting up- not even noticing that he had about the same bandages around his body then Koji did- Koichi made his way over to Koji and didn't hesitate in the least when he embraced the other.

He pulled his brother closer to him and hung on. "Koji!" He cried. "Koji, y-your okay! Your alive!"

Koji chuckled and returned the embrace. "Of course I'm alive. I promised you we'd stay together, right?"

Koichi gazed at him and nodded. His body shook with mixed emotions. "I thought you were really gone!" He sobbed out as he grasped his brother's light blue hospital T-shirt. "The d-doctor called your time of _death_ and I-" Koichi took a gulp of air and tried to speak clear so he could be understood. "I just.. Couldn't accept that you were _gone_, Koji. I _couldn't_."

Koji rubbed small comforting circles on his brother's back. "Hey, hey." He soothed as he placed his forehead on Koichi's. "It's alright, bro. I'm fine, I'm right here."

Koichi smiled through his tears. "I know." The silence fell between them as they continued to cling to one another.

"Have the others been to see you?" He asked curiously. Koji gave a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah. It took a lot of convincing Zoe and Tommy that I was _fine_ and to go home.

"Tommy was feeling guilty about what happened to both of us."

Koji shook his head in disapproval. "He shouldn't. I don't blame him. It was his fault the driver couldn't get his car under control."

Silence.

"Koichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna tell me why coming to the Digital World was because of me?"

The question surprised the older twin. "How did you know-?"

"Are you kidding? I heard you with our twin ESP.

Koichi chuckled then. _Right_. "Well, there was a moment, after I fell down the stairs, before I blacked out-" Koji instinctively tightened his hold on the other, protectively. "I wanted to see you, meet you. That wherever you were going, whatever your destination was, I wished to follow you." He felt embarrassed as he told his brother what he's told no one.

The Warrior of Light ran a bandaged hand through Koichi's hair. "We were destined to meet in the Digital World. If we had met here instead of there I don't think I would have accepted you as my twin. I needed to go to the Digital World to change and grow, we all did. And because of our time there that we are so close now."

Koichi closed his eyes, feeling content in the younger twins arms. "Koji?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Koji laughed and ruffled his hair once again. "I already knew that, _silly_." He paused after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I scared you so badly, bro."

"It's fine. But I've got to wonder something."

Koji titled his head, curious. "What's that?"

Koichi smiled as he felt himself growing tired and sleep started pulling at his eyelids. "What _is it_ with us and hospital? Why do we keep ending up here?"

The Warrior of Light let out a loud, joyish snicker. And pulled his other half closer to his bandaged body.

"Yeah, what is it with us?"

* * *

Thoughts? Read and Review plz! XD


End file.
